


A Slice of Serendipity

by Route212 (AlleyCatSunflower)



Series: Shreds and Patches [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/Route212
Summary: A collection of moments following Silver and Lyra as they become friends… and eventually more than that. Each installment will most likely be out of order and with a different theme, so I'm not rating the work as a whole. Instead, I'll include more precise rating information in the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Contains various spoilers.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Series: Shreds and Patches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Slice of Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts in this story are taken from [this list](https://www.deviantart.com/british-prophetess/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Epic-Tales-Of-Fun-420562571). I'm doing them out of order, but I will do all of them eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship fluff. Rated G.

Silver is at peace for a whole minute, drifting off and surfacing again, before he opens his eyes and sees an unfamiliar roof.

He almost panics before yesterday's events come flooding back to him, but he only barely calms down then. Lyra came to Dragon's Den to invite Silver to dinner and, like an idiot, he took that at face value. But even now, he can't blame himself too much. After all, he's always hungry—blame the fact that he's sixteen and still growing—so a free meal at the house of someone he kind of considers a _friend_ didn't strike him as too suspicious.

A woman opened the door, brown-haired and brown-eyed and looking so much like an older version of Lyra that for a moment, Silver was afraid that the nap he took that afternoon lasted twenty years. But then she smiled and said, "You must be Silver," and opened the door wide, gesturing for him to come inside. "I'm Lyra's mother, Celeste. Come in, come in."

Maybe that should have been Silver's first hint that he was about to get adopted, but he was caught completely off-guard when they offered him a place to stay.

Silver wasn't sure how to take that, but more importantly, he wasn't sure how to answer. Lyra probably figured out long ago that he's practically renting a room at the inn in Blackthorn, so it wasn't like he could say he already had a place. Especially since, even three years since he sort-of-settled in Blackthorn, all his belongings still fit in the backpack he brings everywhere. If Lyra got it in her head to be nosy and look, he'd be completely exposed.

Truth be told, Lyra's house is nice. Silver is used to going between the old-fashioned, run-down inn and the Dragon's Den, dark and drafty. This isn't a large house, but it is warm and clean and bright. Maybe that's what made him accept. "Just for the night," he said, and Celeste and Lyra smiled the same smile.

It turned out that the only space they really have for him is a walk-in closet in Celeste's room, but this cot and sleeping bag somehow make up the coziest bed Silver has ever had. Shifting in place, preparing to get up, he glances at the sunlight seeping in through the door he left ajar. He can't tell what time it is, but it feels much later than dawn, when he usually gets up.

Reaching over, he rummages around in his backpack and draws out his watch. It's the only watch he has, beat-up and with a broken strap—he found it on the ground years ago—but it's a good enough clock for him, since he doesn't have a Pokégear.

Wait. How is it _ten-thirty_ already?

Silver jolts to action, getting up in a hurry. After pulling on a fresh shirt, he runs a comb through his hair, pops a stick of gum into his mouth, shoulders his backpack, and stops by the bathroom before stampeding downstairs. He doesn't have time to consider that he took all his clothes out of his backpack last night and left them here this morning, as though he means to come back tonight. In the moment, he only registers that he's already late for his lessons with the Master in Dragon's Den. Having run away from home before he even got through primary school, he needs to catch up with his peers.

Once he gets downstairs, Silver stops short. Lyra is sitting at the table, hair down around her shoulders and wearing a pink nightgown, eating a cereal that seems to be made mostly of sugar and cinnamon. "Good morning," she says, and smiles, her expression so bright and genuine that Silver feels momentarily blinded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah," says Silver, unnerved by exactly how cute she looks (but somehow in a very different way from her eleven-year-old self), and edges toward the door. "I'm… gonna be late for school."

"Oh!" exclaims Lyra, and thankfully doesn't question the fact that Silver goes to school at all, let alone why he's going to school on a weekend. "Sorry. Good luck." She looks like she wants to say something else, probably related to the fact that she's homeschooled, but one generous offer is enough. Silver won't know how to react to the next one any more than he knew how to accept the first, so he just starts walking.

Upon reaching the door, Silver tries to open it, but can't figure out whether the 'unlocked' position is horizontal or vertical or some combination of the two. He hears Lyra get up to help him, but just as she rises, he finally manages to open the door, leaving without a backward glance and hoping she can't tell from behind that he's blushing. He doesn't want to see her laughing at him, even if her laugh _is_ adorable.

Closing the door and leaning briefly against it, Silver lets out a long breath, trying to get his thoughts back in order. Staying with Lyra is either the best or worst decision he's made in his life.


End file.
